


Crimson

by ange__enchante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ange__enchante/pseuds/ange__enchante
Summary: Ginny falls into the hands of an enemy while shopping in Hogsmead.





	Crimson

For one of the few times in her life Ginny Weasley was truly glad for her small physique, using it to her advantage as she dodged her way through the thick crowd of witches and wizards that crowded the streets of Hogsmead as she made her way to Honeydukes. 

It was the middle of the week and far from a Hogsmead weekend, but she had managed to get a pass to leave the school and enter the wizarding village by tagging along with Harry, Ron and Hermione who were on an errand for supplies for one of their special Potions assignments. 

Apparently their group had chosen a particularly hard potion (Hermione’s idea no doubt) and needed to get some special ingredients that Snape did not have but that could be easily located at Dervish and Banges and other shops. Snape could have gotten the ingredients on his next trip for supplies but, as he had stated to the group, it was not his job to be their ‘errant boy’. Instead he had given them a day pass to the village and sent them on their way. 

Once she found out about their pass, Ginny had begged to go with them, citing her position as a Prefect and her work in the DA club to prove that she could indeed hold her own if she were threatened in anyway. She pleaded incessantly; the twins’ birthday was a few weeks off and without a Hogsmead weekend anytime soon, this would be the only way that she would get them a gift in time. After much argument, in which Ginny had pointed out how her excursion was much less reckless than many of the ones they had undertaken in past years and how she would always be in a crowd and in plain sight, they allowed her to go. 

Quickly glancing behind her, Ginny spotted Ron, Harry and Hermione going through the door to Dervish and Banges. Shooting Ron an impatient glance and waving him off when he stopped at the door and looked at her with concern on his face, she continued to move through the crowd. When was Ron going to realize that she was no longer a child and that she could take care of herself? 

She slowed her pace, staring at the quill display on one of the store’s windows and musing about giving Hermione one of the new quills, charmed to change ink into whatever color the writer wished regardless of the color of the ink he/she was originally using, she let herself be swept along by the crowd. 

Distracted by thoughts of Christmas, Ginny was startled when two slender yet strong arms wound around her waist and pulled her towards the street directly to her left. Ginny opened her mouth to scream but was impeded by a hand that had been clamped over her mouth. 

“That, my dear, would not be a wise move on your part.” Ginny’s body went rigid as she recognized the woman’s cold voice. 

“I see you remember me.” The woman smiled when she felt the tightening of Ginny’s muscles. 

Ginny turned in the woman’s grip and gazed at her face, her features contorting into a mask of surprise when her eyes took in the woman’s appearance. 

The woman that held her had demure looking blonde hair and green eyes set in a plain face, not a face that she recognized, but that voice, that cold hard voice that caused chills to run down Ginny’s back couldn’t be mistaken and it did not belong to that face. 

“Not what you expected?” the woman said, a malicious grin looking alien upon that plain face as she started to drag Ginny down the alley. 

Ginny started to struggle, simultaneously planting her feet into the cobblestone street as her fingernails clawed at the woman’s tanned skin. 

“Stop that, unless you want your dear brother to find your body in an alleyway. How would your family react to that?” 

Ginny continued to struggle but stopped when she felt the cold tip of the woman’s wand as it came to rest against the back of her neck. 

Ginny stilled, she could either go wherever the woman wanted her to go and maybe escape at a later time, or continue to struggle and face certain death. Ginny bowed her head and dropped her hands to her sides. The woman let out a satisfied sigh and Ginny felt the wand leave her neck, hyperaware of the spot on her skin where it had previously been. 

“Now, dear girl, we’re going to have a little chat but we can’t do that out here in the open, too many prying eyes about. We’re going to go into that building and up into a room. You will do as I say and if you so much as breathe in the wrong direction I’ll make sure that every single member of your family receives a separate piece of your body.” 

Taking in a shuddering breath, Ginny nodded. 

Without another word, the woman grabbed Ginny’s arm in a hard grip and led her down the alley until they reached an old, dirty looking building. Ginny looked up and recognized the sign: a wild boar’s severed head leaking blood onto the cloth around it. She was being dragged into the Hog’s Head. 

For a moment Ginny considered calling for help once again, but there was no one around. Before she could make a move, she was dragged into the bar; the strong smell of what could be cattle assaulting her senses and almost making her gag. Ginny took one look at the clientele, who barely even glanced at her and her companion, mostly hidden behind mask, hoods or large amounts of hair, and she knew she would receive no help. 

The woman continued to drag her towards the back of the room, pushing her up the stairs and down a crooked hallway into the last room. She took out her wand once again and started muttering several words that, Ginny assumed, took down whatever wards the woman had cast on the room. They must have been very complex, Ginny assumed from the time it took the woman to take them all down. 

The door opened and the woman pushed Ginny in, shoving her in the direction of the fireplace where she landed, sprawled out on a small couch. The woman turned and shut the door, taking out her wand and casting another set of charms, although this time she did not lower her voice and Ginny heard her cast a simple silencing and locking charm. 

Ginny watched as the woman moved around the room, taking off her simple black robes to expose black slacks and a blue jumper. Ginny’s eyes opened wider as she felt a slow burst of magic exude from the woman before her and wind its way about the room. 

As the feel of the magic grew stronger, winding its way around Ginny and almost suffocating her with its strength, Ginny watched the woman’s blonde hair lengthen and darken, its very texture becoming more luxurious and thick. The woman’s skin paled and tightened at the same time that her clothes changed. 

Ginny blinked as the previously plain woman slowly disappeared, replaced by a beautiful, tall woman. Ginny took in her heavy-lidded black eyes, the shinning black hair that fell about her face and which contrasted beautifully with her unnaturally pale skin. Ginny allowed her eyes to travel down the woman’s body, taking in the dark green robes. Even with her limited experience in the area, she could tell that the clothes were hand tailored by the way they expertly hugged the woman’s body, showing off her thin frame and exposing her ample cleavage. 

Ginny stifled a gasp of fear as the woman was fully revealed. She had recognized the voice previously, but the shock had not set in fully. Now that she found herself staring at her face, she found herself almost overwhelmed as the face that haunted many of her nightmares was presented to her once again. 

Staring at the woman’s face, even as fear clouded her vision and caused goosebumps to appear on her skin, she begun to notice the changes that had occurred since she had last seen her. Her face, which had been wane and tired at the Ministry of Magic, was now cold and aristocratic. The woman smiled at her, moving closer to the couch. Ginny dropped her eyes, attempting to stifle any response. 

“Now, now dear, no point in hiding your reaction. You may say my name, I know you recognize me and how could I forget you, my dear? You and your little friends were so imprudent, rushing into our trap. Bravery is for fools, all that matters is cunning. You would do well to remember that.” 

“Bellatrix,” Ginny said, putting all of her effort into keeping her voice even. “People will miss me; you won’t get away with this.” 

“Oh, we’ll have none of that,” Bellatrix said in her deep husky voice, slowly walking around the room, moving past the fireplace and behind Ginny. 

Ginny kept her gaze situated on the door, every muscle in her body painfully tight as she tried not to make a sound or a move that would infuriate the woman behind her. 

“You have such lovely hair,” Bellatrix said, moving up behind Ginny and running her fingers through Ginny’s hair. Removing her hand from the red locks, she took out her wand and wove it through the air, producing a long, red ribbon out of the end. It hovered in the air until she reached out and grasped it in her left hand. Letting her hand weave through the long tresses before gathering them into a ponytail and fastening them at the back with a loose bow. 

“What’s your name again?” The cold voice came from behind Ginny, counteracting Bellatrix’s previous action with the malice that it held and Ginny shivered, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. 

“Gi-ginny,” she said, cursing herself when her voice broke. 

“Ginny. That’s not a real name. What is your real name? Virginia perhaps?” The voice was closer now, Ginny could almost feel Bellatrix’s breath ghost over her ear. 

“Ginevra.” 

“Ginevra,” Bellatrix repeated as if swirling the name around in her mouth, tasting it, savoring it. “Much better.” 

Ginny felt cold fingers slide around her neck and flinched. “As I won’t hurt you, well, not as long as you amuse me.” Bellatrix said, caressing the soft skin at the juncture of Ginny’s neck and shoulder.

Suddenly, Bellatrix removed her hands almost roughly, standing up to her full height and languidly making her way around the couch, coming to rest in front of Ginny where she gracefully let herself fall to the couch next to the young girl. 

“How did it feel?” 

“What?” Ginny asked, hyper-aware of the fact that Bella was currently trailing her fingers up and down her arms, her body pressed flush against Ginny’s side. She could feel every curve of Bella’s body as well as her soft plentiful breast. 

“The Ministry. Fighting against a force that you knew you couldn’t defeat. Fighting against what you’re destined to become.” Bellatrix’s hands snaked closer to the front of Ginny’s shirt, her touch barely there. 

“Never. I could never become that,” Ginny said, fighting against Bellatrix’s touch and finding herself oh-so subtly pinned down by Bella’s other arm. 

“You can’t fight it, it’s in you. I can see it. I can feel it. Don’t fight it; you know you just want to give in. I know how you feel, Ginevra,” she said, one-handedly unbuttoning the front of Ginny’s shirt. “Your family always around you, always expecting things from you, suffocating you with their hopes and dreams, but I rose above their expectations of me. They wanted me to merely be a pawn, a cow for breeding like my darling little sister, Narcissa. Popping out little Death Eaters, but I’ve risen above all of that. I am now in the Dark Lord’s inner circle. A place of honor, a place no other woman has ever occupied and you could do it too.” 

Ginny shivered as Bellatrix finished unbuttoning her shirt, running her sharp fingernails over the smooth skin on her belly and leaned in close, her tongue coming out of her mouth to lick the place where her neck met her collarbone, kissing it briefly before biting down upon it. 

Ginny was infinitely surprised when rather than releasing the scream that went through her mind, she moaned. 

Bellatrix smirked, drawing backwards to gaze at the skin she had exposed. “You’re so very innocent,” Bellatrix breathed against Ginny’s ear, while her hand idly stroked Ginny’s breast through her light pink cotton bra. 

She lifted her hand and traced the side of Ginny’s face, grasping her chin and drawing her face to her side, bringing her lips to hers. 

Ginny had kissed several boys before, when you lived with 7 years worth of them it was bound to happen. She had even kissed a few girls too just for the sake of experimentation, but none of them had been like this. This wasn’t a kiss as much as it was a conquest. 

Bellatrix was devouring her mouth, her tongue delving into Ginny’s mouth and exploring every crevice. Ginny found herself surrendering utterly to the kiss, when Bellatrix pulled back she was ashamed to realize that she had been writhing against Bellatrix’s robed body. 

Bellatrix smirked at Ginny’s dazed expression and leaned in once again. “Do I kiss like him? Do I kiss like your Tom?” 

Ginny pulled back to look at her with startled eyes. 

“Oh, you didn’t think I knew about that. What you and he did together? Voldemort told me all about it; did you think that he wouldn’t know? That he wouldn’t be connected to his own memory?” Bellatrix’s hand strayed down to Ginny’s bra once more, this time reaching in to cup Ginny’s breast. 

She brought it out, resting it against the top of Ginny’s bra, leaving the nipple exposed. She stroked the smooth skin teasingly before reaching down and cruelly pinching the nipple, eliciting both a gasp and a moan from the redhead. 

“He told me all about you. What you said, what you and he did,” Bellatrix spoke into Ginny’s ear, her hand still playing with her nipple while Ginny gasped beside her. 

“I know all about you, Ginevra. Striving to prove yourself, searching for something you don’t know about and never really finding it, no matter what you try. It’s out there you know, the answer to everything you strive for. You could be great, standing at the Dark Lord’s right side. You have a great talent inside you, wrapped up in all of that fire. It would be a shame to waste it in some house somewhere tending to children. You know you’re better than that, you can feel it, lying dormant just beneath the surface ready to be unleashed. Let it go,” Bellatrix continued, her hand moving to Ginny’s other nipple, the shock of her sharp nails pinching the sensitive skin sending a bolt of desire straight to Ginny’s groin. 

“I-I won’t. I’m not evil,” Ginny stammered out. 

“No one said anything about evil, Ginevra,” Bellatrix said, her hand slowly moving down Ginny’s chest, leaving her breasts exposed, down her stomach and to her sock covered knee. Ginny shivered as Bellatrix’s hand moved under her skirt, moving it up as she delved farther up, exposing part of her pale thighs. 

“No one said anything about evil, darling. I’m talking about being extraordinary.” Bellatrix pushed her hand upwards until she felt Ginny’s cotton panties, wet with her juices. 

“Do you still remember what it felt like to be with him? Can you still feel his touch on your skin? I know I could never forget it. During my 15 year stay in Azkaban I could always remember what he felt like against me, over me, in me, I know you can too. It’s no use fighting it, no matter what you do or what happens no man will ever be the same. They will all treat you like a doll, like you’re completely fragile when we both know that what you need, what you yearn for is to be conquered, to be broken.” 

Ginny was panting now; Bellatrix’s hands were traveling upwards until they met with the elastic of Ginny’s panties. She pulled it back, inserting her hand and letting it rest above Ginny’s vagina, not moving, just feeling the wetness gently slide over her fingers and the shivering mass of flesh that was the girl beside her. 

“Leave them, they don’t appreciate you. You could be in his inner circle, in his bed, where you want to be.” Bellatrix let her fingers slip through Ginny’s slippery folds eliciting a shudder from the squirming red head. 

“Merlin,” Ginny shuddered out, her hands reaching down to the couch. Her fingers clenching on the coarse material. 

“This stupid world you‘ve made-up is going to come down eventually. Fall to ruins, but if you leave now you could create something greater.” 

“No,” Ginny moaned out as Bellatrix inserted her fingers into her. 

“Don’t fight what you are,” Bella twisted her fingers farther into her. 

“No.” 

“You can’t fight.” Bellatrix’s fingers started moving in and out of her, her thumb stroking over Ginny’s clit. “Become what you already know you are.” 

“TOM!!!” Ginny screamed out, as Bellatrix’s fingers pushed her over the edge, the entire world narrowing down to the feeling of that tiny portion Bellatrix in her. 

Bellatrix pulled back, watching Ginny’s face as she rode out her orgasm. She watched as realization reached her eyes and her face turned a deep shade of red. Bella leaned back into the couch as Ginny stood up, fixing her bra, buttoning up her shirt and straightening her skirt as she scrambled towards the door. 

She struggled with the door, before turning to face Bellatrix, fear, apprehension and something wild in her eyes. Bellatrix fixed her with an amused look, before waving her hand and dropping the wards. 

“We’ll be waiting for you to realize what you really are,” Bella said, causing a shiver to run down Ginny’s back as she opened the door and left with one look back at Bellatrix’s arrogant face. 

Ginny ran down the stairs, through the bar, out of the hogshead and into the crowd on Hogsmead’s streets, tugging on her robes in an attempt to make them look more presentable. 

“Ginny!” she heard Ron call out behind her. 

Turning, Ginny spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione pushing their way through the crowd towards her. “Did you find a gift for Fred and George?” Harry asked, coming to stand beside her. 

“N-no, the stores were too crowded. I’m going to wait and mail order something.” 

“Ok, we better be getting back to Hogwarts before we miss dinner,” Hermione said, turning towards the school and leading the way through the crowd. Harry moved after Hermione and Ginny followed, Ron bringing up the rear. 

“Hey Gin, where’d you get that?” Ron asked. 

“Get what?” Ron pointed to Ginny’s hair. 

Ginny reached back running her hand through her hair until her fingers came into contact with the red ribbon Bella had tied her hair back with. Pulling it off and letting her hair fall about her, Ginny looked down at the crimson ribbon in her hand. 

“Nowhere, I found it in one of the stores.” 

“Ok,” Ron said moving past her and catching up with Harry. 

Ginny stood in the same spot, still looking at the ribbon; she glanced around her until her eyes landed on a wastebasket to her left. She walked towards it, holding her hand above the wastebasket for a moment. 

Staring at the red ribbon she changed her mind, moving her hand away from the wastebasket, folding it in her hand and placing it into one of the deep pockets of her robes before running to catch up with her friends.


End file.
